Beauty And A Beat
Beauty and a Beat '''is a song made by Canadian singer '''Justin Bieber '''featuring '''Nicki Minaj. It so far only appears in Just Dance 4 Background The background is a night time city with stars shooting around. The avatar is dancing on a light up ground in the high sky. When the electro part begins, the background turns into a kind of bokeh lights and yellow lines patterns. Dancer The dancer is wearing blue stone-wash jeans, a blue button-up shirt, and a sleeveless vest jacket. His hair is styled in the same way Justin Bieber wore his hair in 2012. He wears leather black boots, and a yellow glove. When the electro part begins, his shirt changes from blue to dark yellow, also his glove which changes from gold to dark orange Gold Moves 1st and 2nd: Right arm moves forward and down slowly. (On "All I need") 3rd: Arms bounce outward. (On "Body rock" after Nicki Minaj's verse) 4th: Right arm is bent and near the head. (Right before that verse ends) 5th: Right arm moves straight and up. (Last move) Trivia *Everyone expected to have a Beauty and a Beat VS. Love You Like a Love Song Battle Mode, but it turned out to be Beauty and a Beat VS. Call Me Maybe. * Bitches and wiener are censored since wiener means penis, as Nicki Minaj usually swears in her songs. * This isthe first Justin Bieber in the series. #ThatPower is the second and it is fetured on Just Dance 2014. * This is Nicki Minaj's first song in the series. Super Bass is the second and it is also in Just Dance 4. Followed by Pound The Alarm and Starships, which are both on Just Dance 2014. *In a promotional video by Ubisoft, Justin Bieber surprised his fans, who were playing his song and he got to dance to his song. Dance Mash-Up This song has a dance mashup that is unlocked through normal play on the Wii Version but is unlocked through Uplay awards on the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and Wii U versions of the game. The Dancers (repetition counted): *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *Ring My Bell (JD) *Only Girl (In The World) (JD3) *S.O.S (JD2) *Forget You (JD3) *E.T (JD3) *Idealistic (JD2) *A Little Less Conversation (JD) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *Rock N Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) (JD4) *Ring My Bell (JD) *Only Girl (In The World) (JD3) *S.O.S (JD2) *Forget You (JD3) *E.T (JD3) *Idealistic (JD2) *A Little Less Conversation (JD) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *Good Feeling (Extreme Version) (JD4) *It's Raining Men (JD2) *What You Waiting For? (JD3) *Hot N Cold (Chick Version) (JD) *Viva Las Vegas (JD2) *Only Girl (In The World) (JD3) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *Rock N Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) (JD4) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4 Video Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups